


Protected

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard, Bodyguard!Tom, Cowgirl Position, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Protectiveness, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a rough couple of weeks.

First off, the movie into which you’d poured your heart and soul had been a dismal flop upon its release a month ago. Critics had savaged it and audiences had ignored it. You were frequently cited as the reason for the film’s failure.

Two weeks later, you’d broken up with your boyfriend of a year. With such colossal failure lying on your shoulders, it threw into very sharp relief how little he supported you and truly cared; he had flatly said it had all been a waste of time and he was disappointed that you’d bothered with it. So you’d dumped him. He’d been angry, but then he was a movie star, too, and his career was doing just fine; you weren’t worried that he’d find someone else soon enough.

But then, to your shock, he had proved your character assessment abysmally right by not only telling the world that you’d cheated on him (a blatant lie), but also by leaking some choice nude photos of you.

Of course, he and his camp vehemently denied they’d had anything to do with it, but the simple fact was that he was the one who’d taken those photos, and you knew that there were more where those came from. It left you with a constant pit of nausea in your stomach. You weren’t ashamed of what you’d done – or at least you hadn’t been until the tabloids, the talk show hosts, and – worst of all – your fans, too, had started screaming about what a slut you were.

You’d been hiding out in your penthouse for a week now. Your personal assistant Ginny and your bodyguard Tom were the only people you’d seen, although you’d heard from many others – your manager, your PR group, their legal team, and, every now and then, a friend or family member calling to tell you that it’d be okay, things would die down eventually, you’d bounce back, things would get better…

_Blah, blah, blah._

You curled up in bed and grabbed for more tissues to blot your tear-soaked cheeks. Your cat lay peacefully next to you, purring contentedly. You reached out to give him a scratch behind the ears, and in his surprise, he promptly bit you.

You sighed. There was a knock at your bedroom door and you glanced at the clock; miserably you realized she was right on time.

“Come in!” you croaked, still dabbing at your face.

Ginny came in, planner in hand, and closed the door behind her.

“You have dinner scheduled tonight with Donner. I really don’t think you should miss it,” she said softly. “But if you want, I’ll try to reschedule it.”

You moaned. Mauricio Donner was an important director and you’d been trying to meet with him for ages, and this dinner had been set up two months ago – before the shitshow. “He hasn’t canceled?”

“Actually, his PA just called me and wanted to confirm things were still on for tonight,” she replied. “I said I would call her right back.”

You dragged yourself out of bed and sat down at your vanity. “It’s at the Raynor, right?”

Ginny nodded. The Raynor was one of the ritziest places in town; therefore, it was also a place that routinely had a gaggle of paparazzi and eager sightseers camped outside, hoping for a glimpse of a famous face or an autograph.

“You can’t hide out forever, sweetie,” Ginny prodded gently.

“I know,” you replied softly.

“So what do you want to do?”

You sat up straight and gazed at your reflection. You still had a few hours to get ready. “Go ahead and confirm. I’ll be there.”

Ginny patted you on the shoulder. “That’s my girl. Do you need help with anything until then?”

You consider for a minute. “Would you have time to run out and pick up a fresh bottle of my favorite Dior? I kind of… smashed all my perfume bottles last week.”

She snorted. “Yeah, I figured when I walked in and the whole place smelled like the cosmetics counters at Nordstrom. No problem, sweetie. See you in a bit.”

She was about to close the door behind her when you called after her. “Ginny, is Tom out there?”

She turned back to you and nodded, then leaned back in and said softly, “You know he hasn’t left for a week now, right? His brother’s been bringing him clothes…”

You actually didn’t know that, but you nodded anyway. You haven’t left your room much.

“He’s really worried about you, sweetie.”

You sighed. “I know.”

“I am too, you know. But things will get better.”

You managed a small smile. “Thanks, Ginny. See you later.”

You showered and moisturized, then headed into the kitchen. Tom was sitting at the table, reading the paper. He looked up as you reached for a bottle of red and poured yourself a generous amount.

“Ginny tells me we’re going to the dinner with Donner tonight,” he said in that crisp British accent.

You nodded. “Right.”

“I suppose it wouldn’t change your mind if I advised you against it.”

You smiled wanly as you took a seat across from him and sipped the wine. “It wouldn’t.”

“Very well.” His grey-blue eyes returned to the paper but, you noticed, stayed still; they didn’t slide over the words the way they usually did when he was actually reading.

Then you found yourself surprised that you had ever noticed that detail before.

“Why shouldn’t I go?” you pressed.

He kept his eyes fixated on the paper. “There have been some threats,” he said evasively.

“Threats? What, against the restaurant?”

He met your gaze. “Against you.”

You felt your stomach drop. “Oh. What kind of – ?”

“Nasty things. A number of his fans aren’t pleased; they think you broke his heart. And we’ve dealt with them before, remember?”

You did. During the time you dated, you found his fans were like most others – sweet, supportive, and a bit excitable – but there was also that tiny minority of headcases, the ones who screamed terrible things at you for the unforgivable crime of dating their idol. A fresh wave of anger and hurt washed over you. “Tom, why are you telling me this? Are you trying to make me feel shittier than I already do?”

He surveyed you coolly over the paper. “No. I’m telling you so you know what we might encounter when we get there. You told me to always be honest with you.”

You slumped as you took another gulp of wine. “You’re right.”

“And, forgive me, but I believe that man is an enormous piece of elephant dung.”

You laughed for the first time in days. “He is, Tom. He definitely is.”

***********

A few hours later, you were dressed in black stilettoes, a black pencil skirt, and a conservative plum-colored button-down. Your hair was straightened and your makeup understated; the last thing you wanted was to draw attention to yourself. It was raining when you got in the car; Tom sat next to you, sunglasses on, his jaw set in concentration as you sped through the city streets. Ginny had managed to arrange an entrance through the back of the restaurant, although you doubted that would work getting out; the restaurant had so many windows it was impossible to hide once you were seated.

The dinner went surprisingly well. Donner was sympathetic to your current situation; he had worked in the business for decades and had experienced his share of flops and scandals, and he talked at length, which calmed you down, although it didn’t distract you from the gathering crowd outside and the flashbulbs that all seemed to be aimed in your direction. He ended the dinner by giving you his personal number and a promise that you’d talk soon, as there was a project he was considering with a role that might be perfect for you.

He paid the check and left before you; Tom was waiting by the door with an umbrella when you retrieved your coat, and he had one hand firmly planted on your shoulder blade as you pushed the doors open.

Even with his warning earlier, you weren’t prepared.

Women’s and men’s voices screamed abuse at you. Paparazzi called your name frantically, asking whether you had intentionally leaked the nudes to distract from your recent film debacle. Tom’s long fingers were digging into your back as he guided you towards the waiting car, when suddenly a man jumped directly in front of you.

“You _fucking whore_ , you had the perfect man and you cheated on him like the nasty little skank you are, I hope you get fucking _raped_ , you– ”

You barely had time to register your shock and disgust before Tom had jumped in front of you and punched the man square in the jaw. There were shrieks as the man fell to the ground and Tom ushered you wordlessly to the car.

He slammed the door behind you both. “ _Go_ ,” he shouted, and tires squealed as the driver took off.

Your stomach was lurching uncomfortably as you tried to process what just happened. This would look bad in the papers, but then, the man had been threatening… and that’s what Tom was there for, wasn’t he?

And the man’s words… dear God, was that normal, now? Was that what Tom was talking about earlier? People _hoped_ you got _raped_?

You realized how badly you were shaking when you felt Tom’s arm encircle your shoulders.

“Are you all right?” he said softly.

You stared up into his eyes, unsure how to answer. Then suddenly you found yourself sobbing into his shoulder, the fabric of his black suit absorbing your tears as he pulled you closer to him, his arms tightening around you.

You stayed in his arms, crying pathetically, for the rest of the ride. When the car stopped, he actually carried you out and into the private elevator. Your mind wouldn’t stop racing; your heart was pounding and your stomach doing backflips as your brain replayed over and over the miseries of the past month, crowned by the threat you’d just received from a total stranger. Tom placed you in bed, and you didn’t protest when he carefully removed your shoes and wrapped the comforter around you.

“I’m going to get you your medicine,” he murmured as you sobbed into the pillow. He went to the bathroom where you kept your pills and came back with a glass of water and your anti-anxiety medication, your inhaler, and your vitamins.

You managed to sit up, your body wracked with exhaustion, and obediently took the proffered pills. As you lay back onto the pillow and closed your eyes, you felt his callused hand gently brush a tear from your cheek. “I’ll be right outside the door. If you need me… just call out. I’m here.”

You nodded before slipping into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days after the incident at the Raynor, you finally found the strength to emerge from your room.

You’d spent most of the last 48 hours retching, crying, and sleeping. The only person you’d seen was Tom; even Ginny seemed to know she had to give you space – or maybe Tom had told her, you didn’t know. He’d come in a few times a day, quietly, with a glass of water each time. If you were sleeping, he’d leave it on your nightstand; if you weren’t, he’d hand it to you directly.

“Drink,” he’d say. “Call if you need me. I’m not going anywhere.”

You knew you should tell him to go home. You knew he was going far beyond his normal duties. You knew you were a grown-ass woman who could take care of herself, thank you very much.

And yet right now, for whatever reason, you needed him.

It was five in the morning on a Saturday when you put on your fleece robe and slipped into the kitchen. You hadn’t thrown up since yesterday afternoon and you were starving, so you decided you could risk some tea and dry toast.

You took your plate into the living room and realized that apparently Tom hadn’t been sleeping in the guest room – because he was there, lying on the couch, his long limbs splayed out under a throw blanket that was far too small for him. His breathing was soft and even and his face relaxed as he slept. You sat down on the lounge chair and sipped your tea, and you found yourself examining him closely.

You realized with a start that you’d never seen him without his suit on. His thin white undershirt betrayed a body that was more muscled than you’d suspected, and his legs took up nearly the whole of the blanket. He shifted onto his back with a quiet moan and you managed to swallow your gasp of surprise when his new position made the covers tent at his groin.

Shit, he was  _hung_.

He also would be embarrassed beyond belief if he knew you’d seen him like this; he was always the epitome of professionalism, and if you were honest you were rarely up before nine – so it was hardly fair of you to check him out like this while he slept. You stood up, prepared to take your meager breakfast back into the kitchen; you took a step and your teaspoon clattered out of the cup and hit the coffee table with a loud tinkling before landing on the hardwood floor.

You wheeled around, hoping he hadn’t heard – but his eyes were wide and alert, and staring at you.

“What – is everything okay?” He was on his feet in a minute.

You sighed. “Yes, Tom, everything’s fine. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“Why are you up so early?” he demanded. “Did you hear something?”

“No, I – I was just hungry,” you confessed. “Please go back to sleep, Tom… I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were sleeping out here…”

He took a deep breath as he blinked. Then, he gave a little start and looked down – he seemed to realize he was still in his undershirt and boxers, and you heard his muttered “ _Fuck!_ ” as he saw his erection on display. You averted your eyes as he sat back down and quickly pulled the blanket back over himself.

“You know, Tom, I… that is, you can sleep in the guest room,” you offered. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think…”

He pursed his lips and nodded. “All right, that… that would work better anyway, I think, the room’s right next to yours so I can probably hear you better if you need me… how are you feeling?”

“A little better.” You watched as his body began to relax again. “Seriously Tom, I’m fine… why don’t you head into the guest room and get some more sleep?”

He cleared his throat. “No, I’m good. I’m not tired. I’ll just shower and change.”

You nodded and then turned to go back to the kitchen. You ate at the table, sipping and nibbling slowly so as not to get sick again, and you read the paper while Tom went into the shower.

It was a few minutes after the water started running when you realized you’d forgotten to replace the towels in the guest bathroom from when Ginny had stayed over the week before. After this morning, the last thing you wanted was for the poor man to have to call out for towels in his altogether, so you ran to your linen closet and grabbed a few. You crept into the guest room; the bathroom door was slightly ajar, and you could hear him humming as you placed the towels on his bed.

No. Wait. That… wasn’t humming.

“ _Oh, fuck…_ ” His whisper echoed in the tiled bathroom.

Definitely not humming.

You could hear the sound of wet skin on skin as he moaned your name. To your shame, you could feel the heat spreading between your legs.

The shitshow of the last month had left you feeling ambivalent about your sexuality, and even though there had been moments when you’d desperately wanted to, you hadn’t even touched yourself since your ex had leaked those photos. But as you heard Tom stroking his cock, you could feel your libido reawakening, your body aching for that sweet euphoria you’d missed so much…

He moaned louder and you heard his pace increasing. You walked back towards the bedroom door with deliberate slowness, hoping to hear it before you left –

“Ah…  _ah!… yes, yes, yes, yessssss_ ,” he panted, and you heard the animalistic grunt that signaled his release. You closed your eyes and pictured him jerking himself, those long fingers covered in thick white come as he called out your name…

You hurried out of the room and headed straight for your own. You shut the door behind you and threw yourself onto the bed, extracting your vibrator from your bedside table. You nearly ripped your own panties in your haste, and you spread yourself wide as you flicked the switch and applied the vibe directly to your swollen clit. You let out a contented gasp as you pleasured yourself, your hips moving rhythmically as you replayed his voice in your head – that English accent purring your name, grunting and groaning as you pictured him hovering over you, his thick cock sliding in and out of you…

“Tom…”

You were already so close, your neglected clit aching and throbbing with need. You thought of his jaw clenching, his thin lips brushing against your neck as his firm ass flexed and he drove into you with wild abandon. Your eyes rolled back with pleasure and you groped one of your breasts, giving your nipple a gentle tweak, imagining it was those same callused fingers that had brushed your tears away days before. You pushed the toy harder and increased your pace, no longer caring if he heard your delighted squeaks of ecstasy as you neared the edge of the precipice…

“Tom…  _Tom_ …  _Tom!_ ” Your body bowed off the bed as you climaxed, your mind spiraling to new heights as you remembered how he sounded when he came… the thought sent you into multiples and your body quaked uncontrollably, the bed shaking with the force of your orgasms…

“What is it?” he shouted as he burst in, his undershirt clinging to his soaked skin. “Are you all right? I –  _oh._ ”

Your climax had already started to abate; you scrambled frantically to cover yourself, cursing yourself for not locking the door. His jaw had dropped, almost comically, and you wondered if this was the first time in his life he had legitimately not known what to do.

"Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I thought you needed me and I didn’t…"

“Sorry – I – I was – um – ” Your face was flushed crimson. “I… I just…”  _Fuck it_ , you thought. “I was thinking about you, and I guess I got… carried away…”

“ _You…_ were thinking about me?”

You thought you saw a twitch in his damp boxers, and you nodded. “I’m so sorry, Tom, I… I mean, you’re… very attractive… and I accidentally heard…”

He covered his face with his hands. “Oh God. Did you hear me? Was I that loud? Oh, fuck…”

“No, no, you weren’t!” You realized your vibrator was still buzzing on the bed next to you and you flipped the switch off. “No, I… I went in to bring you towels and I… I heard something I shouldn’t have… and I guess it sort of got the wheels turning, and I… Tom, I’m really sorry,” you whispered.

He rubbed his temples and tried to collect himself. “It’s… no, I mean, it seems like… well. It seems like we were both… being a bit naughty.” He smirked as he stared at the ground. “I hope you’re not offended.”

“Oh  _God_  no,” you responded, with probably a bit too much enthusiasm. “But I hope you’re… not…”

“No. No. Not at all. You… right. It’s your house. I’m sorry I… I’m sorry.” He shook his head, still not meeting your gaze. “I’m going to go put some clothes on,” he muttered. “Call if you need me. But maybe lock the door if you… er…  _don’t_  need me.” He finally looked up at you and smiled shyly. You’d never seen that look on his face before.

He closed the door behind him, and you got up and locked it before going for round two.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, you regretted your accidental foray into exhibitionism. If you were totally honest with yourself, sure, you’d always known Tom was an attractive man, but you’d never really considered him your “type.”

You had to keep repeating that to yourself. Because it was getting harder and harder to think of him as just your bodyguard anymore.

You lay in bed and flipped through Netflix, trying to distract yourself. You were feeling a little better – or at least, better compared to the pit of despair in which you’d been making your home for too long now – but you didn’t know how much of that was related to Tom and your (hopefully temporary) infatuation with him. It was just a distraction, after all. That’s all it was. In a week or two you’d be back to yourself, and Tom would be back to employee, protector, and occasional confidant.

_Confidant with most delicious fucking sexual moans you’d ever heard in your life…_

You let out a brief shout of frustration as you buried your face in your pillow. There was a quick rap on the door and he said softly, “All right?”

You grimaced. _No_. “Yes!”

“Okay. Need anything?”

 _You inside me._ You rolled your eyes at your own filthy thoughts. You’d been avoiding him all day and felt like he knew it, so you made a concession. “Um… cup of Earl Grey?”

“Absolutely.”

You pulled a face as you dragged yourself out of bed and put on a ratty bathrobe. Five minutes later you opened the door to see him carrying a tray with a steaming cup of tea and the sugar and creamer bowls. He set it down on your dresser. “How do you take it?”

You closed your eyes for a minute, biting back the juvenile dirty pun that was fighting its way to your mouth. “Two sugars.”

He nodded; you noticed he was carefully avoiding eye contact as he stirred the tea and handed it to you. He was back in his usual crisp, immaculate suit, and for a split second you found yourself staring at the unmistakable bulge between his legs...

“Tom.” His name escaped your lips before you could stop it.

“Yes?” His voice was detached.

“I… I just wanted to apologize again for yesterday.”

“It’s not even worth mentioning,” he replied. “It never happened.”

“It did, though,” you muttered.

He finally looked at you and sighed before opening his mouth to reply.

Instead, you both froze. You could hear the metallic scraping of someone trying to unlock the front door.

Tom stood wordlessly and moved to the door, and turned to you. “ _Do not move._ ”

You opened your mouth to protest but he placed a finger on his lips to silence you before he reached inside his jacket for his gun, and disappeared down the hall.

For a few moments you heard nothing but that metallic scratching noise; whoever it was sure was persistent. You grasped your phone in one hand and as quietly as possible knelt down and unlocked the small safe you kept next to your bed, and pulled out your own handgun. Your fingers shook as you clicked the safety on; you’d only ever fired it at the range, but God forbid something happened to Tom, you were not going down without a fight…

“Hey – hey – _HEY!_ Will you get that fucking thing out of my face? Jesus!”

 Your fear morphed instantaneously into rage as you recognized your ex’s voice.

You could hear the low timbre of Tom’s response, but couldn’t make out what he was saying. You stared longingly at your gun before locking it back in your safe and getting to your feet.

“Christ, man, I just want to talk to her! I had a key but it wasn’t working – ”

You stormed out just in time to hear Tom’s silky reply. “I wouldn’t be any good at my job if I failed to change the locks after she dumped your sorry ass.”

You finally got a good view of them; your ex standing just inside the door, his hands raised, while Tom was standing a few feet from him, the barrel of his gun pointed squarely at the man’s chest.

“What do you want?” you said. A distant part of your brain was reprimanding you for looking like a disheveled mess in front of him, but for the most part, it was all you could do to restrain yourself from clawing his eyes out.

His face relaxed slightly. “Will you call off your damn attack dog?”

You sensed more than saw Tom’s jaw tighten. “I absolutely will not. _What. Do. You. Want._ ”

He scowled. “I just wanted to fucking talk to you! Alone!”

“Never going to happen,” Tom said swiftly.

“Why don’t you let her speak for herself?”

“In this case, Tom speaks for me,” you replied steadily. “Whatever you have to say you can say to me, right here, right now, and then you can get the fuck out.”

“Fine.” He sputtered for a minute, eyes flicking back and forth nervously from you to Tom’s gun. “I… I just wanted to apologize…”

“For?”

“For saying those things to you. About your movie. I should never – ”

“You came to apologize for _that_?” you spat. “What about leaking naked pictures of me? Anything to say about that?”

“I – I still maintain that I didn’t have anything to do – ”

“You’re disgusting.”

“I didn’t! Come on – I just – I wanted to see if we could give it another shot!”

Your face twisted into an expression you’re sure you’ve never made before in your life, and you actually laughed. “You want to _get back together_?”

“I just – I mean – there was a lot of good in our relationship!”

“Oh my God. Please, just get the fuck out of my sight,” you said acidly.

Tom moved forward and your ex shrank back slightly, but stayed right where he was. “Okay, fine, you’re going to be that way?”

“Yeah, I guess so!” you shot back.

“Well, you know, don’t forget that there are still more pictures where those came from – ”

Tom cocked the gun. “You’re now making threats while trespassing on private property, and therefore I’m well within my rights to shoot you.”

You found yourself smiling, a feat you’d never thought possible in this situation until this moment. “Hang on, Tom.” You walked close enough so that your ex could see the malicious fire dancing in your eyes. “You’re threatening me with another nude photo leak? Just how virtuous do you think I am? I don’t know if your memory is that bad or if you’re just that arrogant, but you may recall I have some particularly telling pictures of _you_ on my hard drive.”

You could see his Adam’s apple as he swallowed nervously.

“And, you know, my hand might just _slip_ one of these days… I’m sure your fans would be deeply impressed to see that picture of you in my lace G-string, wouldn’t they?”

“You – you wouldn’t – ”

“It was pink, I recall,” you continued airily. “And it really showcased just how tiny your prick was…”

His face flushed crimson. “This is – this is fucking blackmail!”

You snorted. “Turnabout is fair play, asshole. No more nude pictures of me, and your dick size will remain, mercifully, a mystery to those millions of women who haven’t fucked you. Square deal?”

Tom was advancing on him now, and the man whimpered as he was backed out of the door. “Yes – I – please – ”

“Later, you pathetic sack of shit.” You slammed the door in his face and locked it. You heard him stomping off and turned to give Tom a satisfied smile.

He was staring at you. “That was… fucking _brilliant_ ,” he said raggedly, clicking the safety on and placing the gun on the table.

You giggled and impulsively reached out, and drew him into a tight hug.

And for the second time today, you both froze, because something hard was poking into your belly, and it obviously wasn’t his gun.

“I… er… I’m sorry,” he whispered, pulling back slightly.

You kept one hand around his waist while the other began traveling down, skimming over the fine fabric of his suit jacket before reaching his pants. You looked up at him as you cupped his erection through his trousers, and he gasped, his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned his forehead against yours.

“We shouldn’t…” he said.

“Why not?”

“I don’t… you’re… not in a good place… I don’t want to take advantage…”

“I’m a big girl, Tom,” you crooned. “I’m more than capable of making decisions for myself… both good ones and bad ones.” You gave him a squeeze and his mouth dropped open in pleasure.

“Are you… I… are you sure?”

“Very.” His eyes were still closed, and he didn’t realize you’d dropped to your knees until he felt you mouthing him through the fabric, warm wetness seeping through to his cock.

“Oh fuck!” he moaned. “Wait… wait…” He pulled you to your feet and kissed you hard. “Bedroom. Security cameras out here…”

You grinned. “Oh. Right.”

He nearly dragged you into your room and kicked the door shut behind him as he pressed you against the wall, ravishing your mouth with kisses. His stubble tickled against your chin and cheeks, and one of his large hands caressed your face. He pressed his right knee forward between your legs and you gave a little gasp into his mouth; you swiveled your hips, riding his thigh gently while he groped at your breasts through the soft terrycloth.

“Is that… are you… _oh_.” He had pulled at the belt of your robe and found you totally naked underneath. You grinned sheepishly and snaked one hand around the back of his head, drawing him close so you could whisper in his ear.

“ _I fucked myself to sleep last night thinking of you_ ,” you murmured. “ _I used my fingers and my vibrator… I was so wet for you, Tom… and I still am… feel how wet I am for you…_ ”

You entwined your fingers in his and guided him downwards, stroking your labia with him. He groaned with pleasure as he ground his hips forward, his cock swelling even more under those well-fitting trousers. You released his fingers to explore on their own as you fumbled with his belt buckle. You finally managed to extract his dick; long and thick, the soft, velvety skin stretched taut, you stroked him as his fingers delved inside of you, pinching and tweaking at your clit.

He bit down on your shoulder and you gasped; your hand moved in time with his and you ran your thumb over the precum leaking out of his slit. You whimpered as you felt the loss of his hand on you; then, he gripped you by the thighs and lifted you up as though you weighed nothing and laid you down on the bed. He paused to kick off his shoes and socks before attacking you once more with kisses.

“Fuck me, Tom, please fuck me,” you whimpered as you pushed at his suit jacket.

“How do you want me?” he murmured into your skin as he suckled at your neck. You were unbuttoning his shirt with shaky hands as he pushed two long fingers inside of you.

“ _Ah!_ I… I… can I be on top?” you panted. You were surprising yourself; the position had made you self-conscious with your exes, but something – maybe it was the way Tom looked at you, as though he was going to devour you whole – was obviously making you throw all of your sexual hang-ups right out the window.

“Oh God yes,” he moaned, quickly divesting himself of his pants and boxers. He pressed his arms underneath you, holding you close and taking you with him as he flipped onto his back. His eyes were closed as he kissed you; dear _God_ , he was an amazing kisser, and you marveled at his long, dark eyelashes as he ran his hands up and down your back.

You splayed your hands out onto his toned chest, feeling its gentle rise and fall before walking your fingers down to trace his Adonis belt. His cock was resting on his stomach and you gave it a long, teasing stroke, watching his face carefully to gauge his reactions.

He was watching you intently, licking his lips, his pupils blown so that the familiar blue-grey eyes now looked almost black with lust. You lifted up and gave your clit a few slaps with his shaft, and his jaw worked soundlessly as he stared. Then you moved forward and sank down on him, taking him slowly, inch by inch, and when he had disappeared inside of you completely he let out a glorious deep moan that sent a fresh wave of your arousal flooding onto his cock. He filled you up perfectly, and you had to admit it – God, you’d missed sex.

The thought made you giggle, and he smiled up at you. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing… Tom… I’m just happy,” you said, realizing how silly you probably sounded.

“I’m glad you’re happy,” he said, breathlessly, still grinning. He chuckled as he groped your breasts. “You are so breathtakingly gorgeous…” His hands roamed over the flesh of your stomach and waist. “I’ve wanted you for so long…”

You rocked back and forth, one hand running through your hair while the other caressed your swollen clit, relishing all of the sensations. You leaned forward and braced your hands on his chest, increasing your pace, and he took the opportunity to draw one of your hardened nipples into his mouth as your breasts swung freely over him.

He lavished attention on them and the feeling of his warm, wet tongue, punctuated by the occasional soft scraping of his teeth, sent another jolt down to your core. You moved faster, grinding against his pelvis with renewed vigor. Your orgasm was like a spring coiling tighter and tighter inside of you, and soon you were bouncing on top of him, relishing the grunts and moans he was making below you.

“Oh God… I’m… I’m coming… I’m coming!” You threw your head back as you climaxed, your cunt spasming and rippling around him. He dug his fingers into your hips and thrust up into you one last time, releasing with a loud cry, his cock twitching as you milked him for all he was worth. You could feel yourself trembling as you collapsed forward.

He slipped out of you, your combined juices dripping down your leg. He lazily traced patterns on your shoulder blade and you gave a little shiver of pleasure.

“That… that was… mmmm,” you murmured as you lay on his chest. You gave his nipple a playful lick and he laughed.

“My thoughts… exactly…” he whispered, caressing your cheek.

“Thank you for everything, Tom,” you murmured. “Thank you for making me feel safe and wanted.”

“You are safe…” His arms encircled you tightly. “You are safe with me, and always wanted…”

“Don’t leave me… stay…” you whispered as you felt sleep pull you down.

“Always… as long as you want me… I’ll be here.”


End file.
